London Central
London Central is a bus company operating in South London. It is a subsidiary of the Go-Ahead Group and operates services under contract to Transport for London. Bexleyheath (BX) Bexleyheath garage operates London bus routes 89, 132, 401, 486, B11, B14, B16, school routes 625, 658, 661, 669, 24-hour route 422, and night routes N21 and N89. History In January 2007, the garage received its first Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s for use on route 486. On 24 January 2009, route B12 passed to Arriva Kent Thameside and route 469 passed to Selkent. On 7 November 2009, route 132 was transferred to this garage. On 1 May 2010, routes 321 (part of its allocation), 661 and 669 were transferred to this garage. On 22 January 2011, route 244 was transferred to London General's Belvedere (BV) garage from this garage. On 31 December 2011, London Central commenced operating routes 625 and 658. On 23 January 2016, route 229 passed to Arriva London and route B14 was transferred to this garage from London General's Orpington (MB) garage. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 8.9m for route B14 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m (SE) for routes B11 and B16 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.1m & 10.2m (E/EN) for routes 89, 422 and 486 * Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m / East Lancs Esteem as logistical spares * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 (LDP) as logistical spares * Optare MetroDecker 10.5m (OM) for route 486 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Plaxton President (PVL) for routes 401, 661, 669 and as trainers * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (WVL) for routes 401 and 625 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WVL) for routes 132, 401, 422, 658, N21 and N89 * Wright StreetDeck 10.6m (WSD) for route 486 Camberwell (Q) Camberwell garage operates London bus routes 40, 42, 45, 68, 185, 360, 432, 468, P5, school routes 624 and 658, 24-hour routes 12 and 35, express route X68 and night route N68. History In November 2004 route 12 ceased to be operated by Routemasters with Mercedes-Benz Citaro articulated buses taking over. On 1 April 2006 London Central commenced operating routes 68, 468, N68 and X68. On 2 May 2009, routes 35, 40 and N35 passed to Travel London. On 1 May 2010, routes 42 and 185 were transferred to this garage. On 31 March 2012, routes 345 and 355 were transferred to this garage from London General's Stockwell (SW) and Merton (AL) garages. On 1 September 2014, routes 624 and the Mandela Way allocation for route 658 were transferred to this garage. On 13 September 2014, route 42 was transferred to this garage from London General's Mandela Way (MW) garage. On 30 April 2016, route 345 passed to Abellio London. On 30 April 2016, London Central commenced operating routes 35 and 40. On 27 August 2016, route 355 was transferred from this garage to London General's Croydon © garage. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 8.9m for route P5 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 9.4m (SE) for route P5 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.2m (E) for routes 432, 468, X68 and N68 * Alexander Dennis E20D 9.6m / Enviro 200 MMC (SE) for route P5 * Alexander Dennis E40H 10.2m / Enviro 400 MMC (EH) for routes 35 and 42 * BYD K9E 12.0m / Enviro 200 Electric (SEe) to be introduced on route 360 from October 2017 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 (LDP) as logistical spares * New Routemaster 11.3m (LT) for routes 12 and 68 * VDL SB120 10.4m / Wright Electrocity (WHY) for route 360 * Volvo B5LH 10.5m / MCV EvoSeti (MHV) for routes 40 and 185 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Plaxton President (PVL) for route 45 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (WVL) for routes 468, 624, 658, X68 and N68 * Volvo B7TL 10.6m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (VWL) as a logistical spare * Wright StreetLite 10.4m (WS) for route P5 New Cross (NX) New Cross garage operates London bus routes 21, 129, 171, 225, 286, 436, 24-hour routes 36, 108 and 321, and night routes N21 and N171. History In 2003 the garage also began operating Mercedes-Benz Citaro articulated buses on route 436. In January 2005, route 36 ceased to be operated by Routemasters with one man operated double deckers taking over. On 19 March 2011, route C10 passed to Abellio London. On 4 June 2011, London Central commenced operating route 129. On 29 September 2012, the Bexleyheath allocation for route 321 was transferred to garage. On 13 October 2012, route 621 passed to Stagecoach London. On 12 July 2014, London Central commenced operating route 286. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m & 10.8m (SE) for route 286 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.1m & 10.2m (E) for route 36 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400H 10.2m (EH) for route 436 * DAF SB120 10.8m / Volvo Merit (DWL) as logistical spares * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m & 10.8m / Alexander Dennis Pointer (DP/LDP) for route 225 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.8m / MCV Evolution (ED) as logistical spares * Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro 12.0m (MEC) for route 108 * New Routemaster 11.3m (LT) for route 21 * Volvo B5LH 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WHV) for route 436 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Plaxton President (PVL) as logistical spares * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (WVL) as logistical spares * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WVL) for routes 36, 108, 129, 171, 321, N21 and N171 Peckham (PM) Peckham garage operates London bus routes 36, 63, 363, P12, 24-hour route 37, express route X68 and night route N63. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m (SE) for route P12 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.8m (SE) as logistical spares * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.1m (E) for route 37 * Alexander Dennis E40H 10.2m / Enviro 400 MMC (EH) for route 363 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 (LDP) as a logistical spare * Volvo B5LH 10.5m / MCV EvoSeti (MHV) for routes 36, 63, N63 and X68 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WVL) for route 36 * Volvo Olympian / Northern Counties Palatine I/II (NV) as Training buses Fleet *London Central Fleet List External links *London Central website Category:London Bus Operators